YeWook vs KyuWook vs MinWook
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Wookie mendapat ramalan kalau akan ada 3 namja yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Wookie jadi uring-uringan sendiri begitu tahu yang dimaksud si peramal ternyata adalah membernya sendiri! Lalu apa jawaban Wookie? oneshot.yewook/kyuwook/minwook.BL.DLDR.


~YeWook vs KyuWook vs MinWook~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like?Don't Read!

Pairing: kayaknya udah jelas deh -_-

Summary: Wookie mendapat ramalan kalau akan ada 3 namja yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Wookie jadi uring-uringan sendiri begitu tahu yang dimaksud si peramal ternyata adalah membernya sendiri! Lalu apa jawaban Wookie?

"hyung aku capek..kita pulang saja,yuk..." rengek Wookie pada Donghae

"ya ampun Wookie,perjalanan kita masih panjang hari ini!" tolak Donghae seraya menarik tangan Wookie untuk mengikutinya

"hyung...daerah ini jauh dari dorm kita..perjalanannya akan panjang dan melelahkan.." bujuk Wookie lagi

"kalau kau lelah,biar aku yang menyetir," tawar Donghae dengan polosnya

"andwae!aku masih ingin hidup!" tolak Wookie dengan mantap. Yah,meskipun Donghae punya kecerdasan motorik yang tinggi,yang membuatnya bisa menari dengan sangat baik,tapi semua tahu kalau skill Donghae dalam hal mengemudi adalah nol besar

"huh!menyebalkan..kalian semua masih saja tidak percaya padaku soal itu..." Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hari ini ia entah kenapa ingin sekali berjalan-jalan dan shopping,meskipun hari sudah gelap. Mungkin karena ia jarang mendapat waktu kosong seperti ini.

Biasanya Donghae akan pergi dengan Eunhyuk,soul matenya,tapi berhubung Eunhyuk sedang ada jadwal,jadilah Donghae mengajak Wookie yang sedang nganggur itu. lagipula, Wookie adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya yang paling baik hati. Jadi Donghae senang-senang saja mengajaknya. Awalnya juga begitu di sisi Wookie,tapi lama kelamaan ia dongkol juga. Kalau mode manjanya Donghae sedang 'on' hal itu akan menyusahkan siapa saja.

Wookie memasrahkan nasib tangannya yang sedang ditarik kesana kemari oleh Donghae yang ingin pergi kesana-sini untuk melihat ini-itu dan membeli apa saja yang dirasanya menarik. Donghae sedang sangat shopaholic dan hiperaktif hari ini.

Saat sedang menunggui Donghae membayar aksesoris entah keberapa yang telah dibelinya,Wookie tak sengaja melihat sebuah stan kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya. Stan peramal. Entah kenapa,Wookie merasa tertarik.

"hyung!kesana yuk!" ajak/paksa Wookie

"hah?peramal?malas ah..." keluh Donghae

"ayolah,hyung..aku kan sudah menemanimu seharian ini,masa kau tidak mau menemaniku..." rengek Wookie

"aku tidak percaya yang begituan..lagipula apa kata fans yang melihat nanti,begitu tahu seorang Lee Donghae mengunjungi stan peramal?andwae!"

"ayolah hyuuuuunnnggg~" Wookie mulai beraegyo. Mau tidak mau Donghae luluh juga melihatnya. Sekali ini mungkin tidak apa-apa,batinnya.

"hahh..baiklah..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

"selamat datang anak muda..." sapa wanita paruh baya berkostum nyentrik yang berada di dalam stan peramal itu

"selamat malam!" sapa Wookie ramah,sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak terlalu suka aura yang terpancar dari stan aneh itu. singkatnya,Lee Donghae kita merasa takut. Yah,dia memang seorang yang penakut dan cengeng...

"Cuma kau yang ingin diramal hari ini,bukan namja manis?aku tahu temanmu itu tidak tertarik sama sekali..." sahut sang peramal

"eh?itu benar!" Wookie berdecak kagum. Ia pun duduk di hadapan sang peramal. Donghae mengikutinya

"nah,apa yang ingin kau ketahui err...Kim Ryeowook?" tanya peramal itu

"kau tahu namaku?!" tanya Wookie tersentak kaget

"ayolah Wookie...semua orang tahu namamu..kau kan artis!" sahut Donghae malas. Wookie mencibir tidak senang pada Donghae

"ya,ya temanmu benar untuk hal itu..hehehe...hmm tunggu dulu!" peramal itu meraih tangan kanan Wookie dan memperhatikan telapaknya

"ada apa?" tanya Wookie penasaran

"err...aku bisa melihat akan ada satu hal yang sangat menarik yang akan terjadi padamu..." sahut peramal itu misterius

"jinjja?apa itu?" Wookie membulatkan matanya kaget

"akan ada pernyataan cinta.. ada banyak sekali..."

"pernyataan cinta?!" ucap Wookie dan Donghae bersamaan

"ya..akan ada 3 namja yang akan menyatakan cinta mereka padamu..." sambung peramal itu lagi

"TIGA NAMJA?!" sahut Wookie dan Donghae lagi,histeris dan takjub

"na-namja..." bisik Wookie lirih,kaget

"hehehe..bukankah kau menyukai sesama jenismu,anak muda?" tanya peramal itu sambil tersenyum

Deg!

"i-itu..." Wookie terdiam. Sementara Donghae menatap Wookie khawatir. Ya,itu benar yang dikatakan peramal itu. Donghae tahu itu. Wookie sendiri pernah bilang padanya. Bagaimana peramal itu bisa tahu? Apa benar ia punya kemampuan seperti itu?

"hehehe..tentu saja aku bisa tahu..."

Donghae menatap si peramal tak percaya. Apa si peramal juga bisa membaca pikirannya?!

"tenang saja..karena kau artis terkenal,aku tidak akan membocorkannya pada memang tidak pernah memberitahu hal yang seharusnya tidak diketahui oleh orang lain..." ujar si peramal itu lagi. Wookie tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Bisa habis karirnya kalau dunia sampai tahu. Tidak hanya namanya,tapi juga nama hyungdeul dan dongsaengnya yang akan kena imbas.

"ba-bagaimana bisa...3 namja sekaligus..." sahut Wookie tak percaya

"yah,itulah yang akan terjadi..mereka memang mencintaimu,nak..tapi ada salah satu diantara mereka yang paling yang akan memberimu kebahagiaan..."

"si-siapa..mereka..."

"kau akan mengenal mereka semua..." peramal itu tersenyum penuh arti.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

Wookie menguap lebar. Ia baru saja bangun tidur pagi ini. Hari ini ia tidak punya jadwal lain selain ke Sukira bersama Sungmin malam nanti. Jadi Wookie punya waktu sepanjang siang untuk bersantai.

"Wookie...buatkan aku sarapan dong..setengah jam lagi aku ada jadwal..." pinta Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana

"oke..." jawab Wookie sambil tersenyum

~15 minutes later...

"Kyuuuuu! sarapan siap!" seru Wookie

"ne,ne..aku datang.." sahut Kyuhyun dari arah kamarnya. Rupanya Wookie juga membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Jadilah mereka makan berdua pagi itu. entah ada dimana Eunhyuk dan Sungmin

"wahh..enak!" puji Kyuhyun. Wookie tersenyum menanggapinya

"selama ini kau selalu bekerja keras dan merawatku,KyuSitter..." Kyuhyun memulai julukannya pada Wookie lagi. Wookie terkekeh kecil. Ia senang-senang saja dipanggil KyuSitter. Ia punya banyak hyung. Ia juga ingin punya dongsaeng yang bisa diurusnya. Dan hanya Kyuhyunlah yang bisa mengabulkan permintaannya itu

"saranghae,Wookie-ya..." sahut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

Deg!

Wookie menghentikan gerakannya. Sumpit yang dipegangnya membeku di udara.

_akan ada pernyataan cinta..untukmu._

"Ky-Kyu...kenapa kau jadi sok melankolis begitu pagi ini..." Wookie berusaha menutupi kegugupannya

"hya,aku serius tahu!" sahut Kyuhyun.

Wookie hanya terdiam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ini. Benarkah ini Kyuhyun yang menyatakan? Kenapa harus Kyuhyun? Ya Tuhan Kyuhyun adalah dongsaeng kesayanganku,kenapa harus dia?batin Wookie panik.

"sudah ah..aku pergi dulu! Dah,Wookie-ya!terima kasih atas makanannya..." Kyuhyun beranjak pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan. Wookie masih terpaku di tempatnya. Kyuhyun tidak menuntut jawaban dari Wookie. kenapa?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

"Sungmin hyung?kita ke Sukira sekarang,yuk!nanti kita telat..." ajak Wookie. ia menyembulkan kepalanya ke balik pintu kamar KyuMin.

"hyung sedang apa?" tanyanya bingung ketika melihat Sungmin mengacak-acak kamarnya sendiri dengan panik. Bahkan barang-barang Kyuhyun juga ikut diacak-acaknya. Wah,maknae itu pasti akan marah nantinya setelah pulang dari jadwalnya

"ponselku!aku tidak bisa menemukannya!aigoo aku mau menelepon umma!ada hal penting yang mau kami bicarakan!" jelas Sungmin,masih mencari-cari dalam panik. Wookie mengerutkan dahinya. Sungmin bukan tipe orang yang ceroboh. Kenapa bisa menghilangkan ponsel?

"padahal sudah kucari ke semua tempat!bagaimana ini..." gumam Sungmin sedih

"sudah dicari di kantung celana yang terakhir kali kau pakai,hyung?" tanya Wookie

"eh!celananya..." Sungmin tersentak dan berjalan keluar kamar. Wookie mengikutinya sambil kebingungan. Ternyata Sungmin bermaksud mencari celananya di keranjang pakaian kotor. Aigoo...bagaimana kalau ponselnya benar disana dan celana itu terlanjur dicuci tanpa ada yang tahu?

"kyaa!benar ada disini!kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh?!gomawo Wookie-ya!" seru Sungmin kegirangan. Ia terlihat seperti anak-anak,padahal umurnya sudah 27 di Korea

"sama-sama hyung..." jawab Wookie sambil tersenyum

"kau memang dongsaeng yang terbaik!saranghae Wookie-ya!"

Cup~

Setelah mengatakan itu,Sungmin mengecup pipi Wookie ringan dengan manjanya. Dan menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Wookie. sebenarnya Wookie ingin saja berpikiran kalau hyungnya itu sedang terlalu senang dan hanya bertingkah manja atau apa. Tapi Wookie bersumpah bisa melihat pipi Sungmin bersemu merah tadi dan meninggalkannya terpaku di tempat dengan agak gugup. Otomatis Wookie teringat ramalan bodoh yang sudah meneror pikirannya selama ini.

_akan ada pernyataan cinta..untukmu._

tadi pagi Kyuhyun...

_akan ada 3 namja yang akan menyatakan cinta mereka padamu..._

lalu Sungmin. Siapa yang ketiga? Kenapa semua ini terjadi begitu cepat?!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

"Wookie,kita selca yuk!" ajak Donghae pada Wookie. tapi ternyata Wookie kita sedang sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini. Ia hanya terduduk lemas di sofa ruang tunggu itu

"Wookie-ya?gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae

"hyung..bagaimana ini..ramalannya..." Wookie memutuskan untuk cerita saja pada Donghae. Lagipula kan Donghae berada di TKP nya saat itu

"kau memikirkannya?sudahlah Wookie palingan itu bohongan dan palsu!" sahut Donghae enteng

"tidak hyung! Itu nyata!itu sudah terjadi padaku sejak kemarin-kemarin!" sahut Wookie panik

"jinjja?nugu,Wookie?nugu?!" tanya Donghae,ikutan panik

"Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung..." bisik Wookie

"MWO?!Kkeotjimal!" seru Donghae kaget

"itulah yang terjadi..bahkan Sungmin hyung mencium pipiku saat itu.." ujar Wookie lemas,sementara Donghae menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk

"aku tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung itu gay..." gumam Donghae shock

"mungkin mereka bi,hyung..." Wookie berpendapat

"mungkin juga..." gumam Donghae lagi

"hahhhh..." Wookie menghela napasnya

"lalu siapa yang ketiga?bukannya peramal itu bilang ada 3 namja?" tanya Donghae

"entahlah hyung..baru mereka berdua yang menyatakan..." jawab Wookie. Donghae manggut-manggut

"jangan bilang..kalau itu hyung!" seru Wookie panik. Donghae menatapnya horor

"andwae!aku hanya menyukai yeoja,Wookie. hanya yeoja!" Donghae memberi penekanan pada kata 'hanya'

"jinjja?" Wookie menyipitkan matanya,menatap Donghae tajam

"Wookie!" Donghae membalas tatapan Wookie dengan ngeri. Bisa-bisanya Wookie mencurigainya begitu!

"mian hyung...habisnya,2 dari namja itu member kita semua..ada kemungkinan juga kan yang ketiga juga member kita..." sahut Wookie

"atau mungkin para manajer!Seunghwan hyung?" Donghae menyebutkan nama prince manager mereka. Wookie bergidik ngeri.

"andwae!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

Wookie menyantap makan siangnya dengan lahap. Ia sangat lapar saat ini. Sedari pagi mereka latihan dance. Untung saja sekarang sudah selesai karena ada beberapa member yang harus menghadiri jadwal mereka. Wookie yang (lagi-lagi) sedang nganggur untuk siang ini,mengiyakan ajakan Yesung untuk makan siang bersama di restoran. Mereka kesana menggunakan mobil Yesung.

"sudah lama,ya kita tidak berdua saja,hyung..." sahut Wookie di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka

"hmm benar..kalau dulu kan kita ketemu terus ya?" sahut Yesung sambil tersenyum

"setiap malam!" sambung Wookie seraya tersenyum dengan begitu aegyo nya

"tapi sebentar lagi aku akan jarang bertemu denganmu akan wamil dan aku akan kesepian..." keluh Wookie sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya malas

"aku juga akan akan merindukanmu,Wookie..." sahut Yesung sambil tersenyum sedih

"dan sebelum kita benar-benar berpisah,dan sangat sulit bagi kita untuk bertemu,aku ingin kau tahu satu hal,Wookie-ya..."

"apa itu hyung?"

"aku hanya ingin bilang kalau..."

"ya?"

"sa-saranghae,Wookie-ya!"

"uhukk uhukk uhukk..." Wookie tersedak air minumnya. Ia menatap Yesung kaget

'sudah genap 3,dong?' batinnya. Melihat reaksi Wookie,Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis.

"aku akan membayar makanannya itu kuantar kau pulang,ne?"

Wookie hanya mengangguk kecil,berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang sangat keras.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Brakk!

"hyuuuuuuunnngg!" Wookie mendobrak pintu kamar HaeTeuk begitu saja. Donghae yang tengah malas-malasan di tempat tidur,terbangun karena kaget

"ada apa,Wookie?" tanya Donghae bingung

"hyung..hiks..hyuuuuunng..." Wookie mulai menangis

"hya!jangan menangis!kau kenapa?!" tanya Donghae panik

"Ye-Yesung..hyung..."

"kenapa dia?"

"dia yang ketiga,hyung..."

Deg!

Donghae tahu benar apa maksud Wookie kali ini. Oh astaga. Kali ini Yesung?!

"eotteokke hyung...hiks..bagaimana ini..." Wookie menangis dengan panik

"aduh..nan molla,Wookie...apa mereka minta kau untuk jadi pacar?" Donghae mengusap-usap kepala Wookie agar Wookie lebih tenang

"ti-tidak sih..tapi bagaimana kalau nanti iya?!dan bagaimana aku harus bereaksi didepan mereka bertiga hyung?huaa kenapa hidupku harus seperti ini...kenapa harus member-memberku sendiri?!"

"kau...apa kau punya perasaan pada mereka,Wookie?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba

"eh?!en-entahlah hyung..aku juga tidak sayang sih iya..mereka sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabat dan kalau cinta yang seperti itu..." Wookie terdiam. Apa ia mencintai mereka semua? Atau salah satunya saja?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

Hari ini Super Junior akan manggung. semua member sedang bersiap menunggu giliran untuk tampil. Tapi di ruang tunggu,yang terlihat hanya Wookie, Donghae, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Yang lainnya entah ada dimana.

Karena bosan,Wookie memutuskan untuk menonton performance yang di tampilkan lewat televisi di ruang tunggu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja,ketenangan Wookie terusik...

"Wook-ah..temani hyung cari makan,yuk diluar?" ajak Sungmin tiba-tiba seraya memeluk lengan kiri Wookie. Wookie yang melihatnya jadi gugup sendiri,teringat akan pernyataan cinta Sungmin padanya. Sementara Donghae memperhatikan mereka dalam diam.

"andwae!Wookie,temani aku saja disini,ne?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan manjanya memeluk lengan kanan Wookie

"eh?" Wookie jadi salah tingkah. Saat tak sengaja mengalihkan pandangan,ia melihat Yesung menatapnya tajam dari arah lain. Yesung sedang cemburu?!

"kau ini..aku yang mengajak Wookie duluan!" sahut Sungmin kesal pada Kyuhyun

"shirheo!Wookie akan menemaniku disini!" balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Manjanya sedang keluar

"sepertinya Wookie sedang tidak mau dia sendiri.." Yesung tiba-tiba angkat bicara. Donghae tertegun. 'ada yang cemburu rupanya...' pikir Donghae

"benarkah Wookie?tapi aku sedang tidak mau makan sendiri,dan ingin ditemani olehmu..." Sungmin menatap Wookie,membulatkan matanya dengan sedih

"errr..itu..."

"hyung apa-apaan sih? Wookie itu milikku!dia KyuSitter!dia harus ada bersamaku!" Kyuhyun mencibir pada Sungmin

"jangan memaksanya,Kyu!kau juga Sungmin" sambung Yesung lagi

"aduh kenapa jadi begini..." gumam Wookie seraya melirik Donghae untuk meminta yang dilirik memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu

"Wookiiiiiiieee~temani hyung saja yuk?Wookie imut deh..saranghae~" sahut Sungmin manja,berusaha merayu Wookie. Wookie tertegun

"andwae Wookie..aku yang lebih mencintaimu..saranghae~" sambung Kyuhyun tak mau kalah dalam 'perang-perangan' ini

"stop!stop!stop!" seru Wookie,akhirnya merasa jengah

"kenapa Wook-ah?" tanya Sungmin

"aku terima-terima saja kalian mau bermanja-manja atau minta tolong padaku..tapi jangan lakukan itu!" seru Wookie

"maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"jangan..jangan bilang saranghae padaku...aku ini tidak seperti kalian yang lain!aku abnormal!kalian mau aku salah sangka pada kalian?!" sahut Wookie agak histeris. yang lain hanya terdiam

"kemarin-kemarin juga..kalian bertiga mengatakan itu padaku!bahkan Sungmin hyung pake cium-cium pipi segala!apa maksudnya itu?!"

"eh?apanya?"

"hah?cium pipi?"

"apa?bertiga?"

Respon Kyuhyun,Sungmin dan Yesung bersamaan. Bingung.

"kalian bilang itu padaku kemarin-kemarin..." Wookie menunduk

"jinjja?aku sendiri sudah lupa apa yang kukatakan..." sahut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Wookie terperangah kaget

"tapi..kalau aku mengatakannya,berarti aku memang bermaksud..aku memang menyayangimu,Wookie,tapi sebagai hyungku..." sambung Kyuhyun

"aku rasa..cium pipi itu berlebihan ya,Wookie?maaf hanya terlalu senang saat ,maksudku sama seperti Kyuhyun mianhae,aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu salah sangka atau apa..." jelas Sungmin lagi

"jinjja?hahh..." Wookie menghela napasnya

"kau..marah?atau kecewa?" tanya Sungmin khawatir

"tidak kok hyung!aku malah lega ternyata itu maksud kalian!aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau maksud kalian lain!itu akan canggung jadinya!" Wookie terkekeh kecil. Kyuhyun ikut tertawa sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum

"lalu..bagaimana dengan Yesung hyung?hyung belum bilag apa-apa dari tadi?" Donghae tiba-tiba bersuara. Wookie menoleh. Ia baru ingat Yesung belum memberi penjelasan padanya

"eh iya..Yesung hyung kenapa Cuma diam?tapi aku tahu maksud hyung palingan sama seperti mereka kan?aku tahu hyung tidak suka namja.." Wookie tersenyum kecil

"tapi aku serius saat itu,Wookie..." ujar Yesung tiba-tiba

Deg!

"tidakkah pernyataanku terasa yang paling nyata bagimu?"

"eh?itu..."

_mereka memang mencintaimu,nak..tapi ada salah satu diantara mereka yang paling yang akan memberimu kebahagiaan..._

jantung Wookie berdebar kencang. Pipinya memanas. Ia yakin wajahnya pasti semerah tomat sekarang. Donghae,Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam. Sementara Yesung menatap Wookie dalam.

"a-aku..."

-FIN-

Kyaaaa apa ini?

Gomawo yang udah baca~~~

Review please? ^^


End file.
